


The Braincells Go On a Date While Roman is a Terrible Babysitter.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Why Did I Write This?, barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Logan and Janus go on a date while Roman tries (and fails) to properly babysit the rest of the sides.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114832
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	The Braincells Go On a Date While Roman is a Terrible Babysitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: wild animal. I think that’s it. 
> 
> Heyy, Im not dead. Hooray. So my laptop broke so I’m not gonna be updating as frequently. I still have my school laptop and google drive so I’ll still keep upadating stuff just not as much as I usually do. And I’ll have to post through my phone which is gonna be a pain in the ass. So yeah. Also this oneshot isn’t very good, I just wanted to finish and post it because content. Also, if you like my stuff, maybe get invested in my detective story Im working on, i think it’s really good, sorry for plugging it here tho. It’s got so much yearning like .... it’s not funny. Anyway, have a nice day/night wherever y’all are <3.

“Okay, that’s everything, right?” Said Janus. After the last time, he felt guilty for leaving Roman with his responsibilities. So he warned him about his and Logan’s date beforehand and gave him tips on each of the others. He knew how difficult they could be to handle. 

“Yeah, I think so… wait, just in case, how do you get Virgil off the fridge?” Asked Roman. He didn’t want a repeat of a week ago. 

“Remind him of how high up he is and how he could accidentally injure himself.” 

Roman just sat there, dumbfounded. It seemed so simple, why hadn’t he done that a week ago?  
\-----

Janus knocked on Logan’s door, eager to surprise Logan this time. He’d planned everything out. He’d gotten tickets for the new exhibit at the science center, made reservations at a restaurant he’d hoped Logan would like, and stargazing at the end of the night (Though he couldn’t have done any of this without Roman). Though doubt was creeping in...

“Just give me a moment, dear, I’m almost ready.” Said Logan from inside his room. 

Janus could only sit and stew in his thoughts. He started fiddling with the collar of his long-sleeve, button-up, black shirt, messing with the yellow suspenders he was wearing, trying to fix his hair but just making it look worse, debating on whether or not he should run back to his room and retrieve his gloves. He’d purposefully left them behind as a symbol of complete vulnerability. But he was currently questioning that choice. 

Logan opened his door, and Janus didn’t think he could love the man more. Logan was always beautiful; that was simply a fact of life. But he just looked so gorgeous standing there. His hair done up, royal blue skirt fluttering around his knees, the black sweater he was wearing seemed to hang somewhat loosely off him, he was wearing heels, giving him a few inches on Janus. And that damn smile. 

“Janus? Are you alright, dear?” 

Oh god, Janus was staring.

“I’m fine, Logan.” Said Janus, holding out his hand for Logan to take, Logan accepted it and they walked off. 

\-----

“Roman, we don’t need a babysitter.” Said Virgil, sitting on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr, “We’re adults, we can handle ourselves.” 

Roman crossed his arms. Deadpan. 

“Virgil, we threatened to kill each other over a butter dish. Rightfully so but, I digress, we are not the most functional adults.” 

Patton smiled and said, “It’s not babysitting, kiddo, it’s just like we’re hanging out.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes so hard that they couldn’t see his pupils. 

“Fine, as long as-” 

Virgil was cut off by Remus crawling out from behind the TV.

“Dammit.” Virgil sighed. 

“Whatcha up to?” Said Remus, plopping himself on the couch next to Virgil. The latter looking offended by Remus’s existence. 

“Literally nothing.” Groaned Virgil. He was already bored of scrolling through Tumblr 

“Do you wanna play MarioKart?” Said Remus, a Cheshire grin on his face.

Virgil shot upright. The twins were frighteningly competitive. Well, Roman was, Remus didn’t care enough but he did like pissing off Roman. 

Roman smiled sadistically and said, “Of course.” 

Virgil pulled his hoodie over his eyes and hissed.

Patton was fiddling with his cardigan, feeling the pure dread radiating from Virgil. But then an idea struck him.

Logan and Janus never let any of the sides have more than two cookies because it “encouraged Thomas to have unhealthy eating habits”. Roman would be preoccupied with Remus which meant he and Virgil could sneak into the kitchen and grab some cookies. And people thought he wasn’t smart. 

Patton whispered his plan to Virgil and watched as the anxious side slowly sat up and smiled mischievously.

“Patton and I are gonna hang out in my room ‘cause we don’t feel like watching the bloodshed,” Virgil announced, which was half true. Virgil did NOT wanna see Roman throw another Joy-Con at someone’s head. But they were just trying to execute their plan. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Who wouldn’t wanna watch bloodshed?” 

Roman simply waved them off, too preoccupied with booting up the console the twins would compete on.

Virgil and Patton snuck into the kitchen and grabbed as many cookies as they could carry before sinking into Virgil’s room. 

——-

Logan was a bit surprised to see Janus without his gloves and hat but wasn’t opposed.

“So, where are we off to, Janus?” Said Logan, gently squeezing Janus’s hand.

Janus smiled and said, “The science center has a new exhibit I think you’d like.” 

Logan lit up and Janus’s heart fluttered. 

“What is it showcasing?” Logan asked excitedly.

“Artifacts from Pompeii.” Said Janus, absolutely reveling in how happy Logan looked. 

Janus led Logan through the imagination while Logan rambled on about things he knew about Pompeii. And Janus was living for it. 

Logan kept talking while Janus listened intently, even through the entrance of the science center. 

Upon entering the exhibit, Logan flitted about the exhibit, reading the informational writing on the wall and commenting on it, and explaining it in-depth to Janus.

Almost out of nowhere, Logan started chuckling. Janus raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Logan gently led Janus over to the block of text he was reading.

**_Quality Bread_ **

_There were around thirty bakeries in Pompeii. According to one piece of graffiti, bread in Pompeii must’ve been very good: “Viator, Pompeis panem gustas, Nuceriae bibes.” (Traveler, eat the bread in Pompeii, but drink in Nocera). The most common shape was a round loaf that was ready cut in 8 parts._

Janus chuckled as well. 

“How shitty do you think the wine was in Pompeii?” Asked Janus, lacing his arm in Logan’s. Logan thought for a moment.

“Well, there’s nothing to indicate that the wine in Pompeii is _bad_ but wine back then was already terrible so it’s safe to assume that it wasn’t particularly good.” 

——-

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Yelled Roman as he threw his Joy-Con on the ground.

Remus was rolling around in money at this point, literally. They decided it was a good idea to start betting on their rounds of MarioKart. It was not a good idea.

Roman held his head in his hands. 

“You done?” Asked Remus, tauntingly.

Roman glared at him. 

“Never.” 

Remus shrugged and picked up his Joy-Con.

“Should’ve quit while you were ahead, Ro.”

——-

Virgo and Patton were bouncing around Virgil’s room, hopped up on sugar. 

“Pat, do you know what sounds like fun?” Said Virgil, bouncing up and down. 

“What?” Asked Patton, who was also bouncing up and down. 

“Pissing off Roman.” 

Unfortunately for Roman, Patton agreed.

——-

Janus has decided that he was horrifyingly in love with Logan. 

Logan was inspecting a small recreation of an early crane. Incredibly intrigued by how it worked. 

Janus adored it when Logan was in his element. He could watch Logan excitedly explain something forever. It was always just a pleasant feeling. Which led Janus to the dawning horror of how deep in his feelings he was. 

“Isn’t it fascinating how advanced their technology was?” Said Logan enthusiastically squeezing Janus’s hand.

Janus smiled fondly, practically putty in Logan’s hands, “Yeah, it is.” 

Logan giddily dragged Janus to another part of the exhibit that caught his eye. 

——-

“Ro, I’m actually getting kinda worried now, I think you should-” 

“NO! ANOTHER ROUND! I _WILL_ DESTROY YOU! I’M NOT GIVING UP NOW, I’M IN TOO DEEP!”

Virgil and Patton crept up behind the sofa. 

Patton was fidgeting with his hands, “You sure this is a good idea, kiddo?” He felt kind of nauseous, both from what they were about to pull and because of the obscene about of cookies he just ate. Virgil nodded quickly.

“Yee, of course, when have I ever led you astray?” 

Patton nodded as well, now with determination. Patton snatched Romans Joy-Con out of his hand while Virgil snatched Remus’s. 

“What the fuck?!” Yelled Remus.

“Patton, how could you?! I expect this kind of behavior from Virgil and Remus but _you,_ Pat?”

Now, Roman had two choices: 1) Stop playing MarioKart and keep his promise to Janus that he’d be responsible. 2) Get up and chase Patton and Virgil so he could win back the money he’d lost to Remus. 

Roman chose option two. Unfortunately for him, Patton and Virgil were too fast and the four somehow ended up on a zany chase through the Imagination.

\-----

Logan was explaining exactly _why_ wine back then was so terrible when Janus spotted the four troublemakers through a large window. His eyes widened as Logan turned around in such a way that he would most definitely see the twins, Virgil, and Patton. So, he quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Logan made a noise of surprise but made no objection and moved to gently cradle Janus’s head. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Not that I mind but, why did you want to kiss so suddenly?” Janus carefully kept his composure,

“Nothing, I just really love you.” 

Logan smiled fondly and continued his speech, away from the chaos just outside the window. 

Janus sighed to himself, Logan was gonna have a nice day where he wouldn’t have to worry about the others. Roman could handle it, right?

\-----

Roman was not handling it. 

“GET BACK HERE YOU HEATHENS!” 

Virgil started cackling as well as Patton, both still on a sugar high.

Remus was cackling, making no effort to help Roman at all. 

“VIRGIL, PATTON, GET BACK HERE, NOW!” 

\----

Janus had managed to keep Logan distracted from... whatever chaos Roman & Co. were getting into (very frequently with a chaste kiss, which Logan was very much not complaining about). But that was going to get harder during dinner seeing as the restaurant they were visiting was almost all windows. However, Janus’s saving grace was that he’d already chosen where they were going to sit. He’d chosen a balcony seat so he and Logan could watch the sunset while they ate. And it was fairly secluded which relieved Janus greatly. Still, distress gnawed at him as he’d have no way to block out any shenanigans from Logan (shenaniganry took place). So, he’d have to trust that Roman would sort out whatever dilemma he was having soon.

\----- 

Logan was a little confused by Janus’s slightly… off behavior but he’d just assumed it was nerves. 

\-----

Janus sat and bounced his leg at the table, chewed on his nails, and played with his hair. All of which are things he picked up from Virgil. Logan tenderly put a hand on his thigh and smiled. One look in his eye and Janus’s heart melted. 

“You seem stressed, would you like to talk about anything?” Janus shook his head and put his hand on top of Logan’s. Both lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes. Logan tenderly squeezed Janus’s hand. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

A loud noise shook the two out of their fluffy conversation.

“What was that?” Asked Logan, about to turn around to see Roman _not_ being a responsible babysitter.

“Logan!” Shouted Janus, trying to force Logan’s attention back on himself. Logan’s head quickly snapped to Janus’s, a look of concern tainted his expression

“I uh- shit- where’d you get your skirt?” Janus asked, holding Logan’s hand for dear life. Logan’s expression became even more concerned upon Janus crushing his hand. 

“Dearest, are you sure you’re alright?” Asked Logan sweetly.

“Just answer the damn question.” Grumbled Janus. Logan looked a little hurt by Janus’s frustration, thinking it was something he did. Janus immediately regretted his words.

“I’m sorry, Logan. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just worried about Roman. That’s all.” Said Janus, raising Logan’s hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. Logan looked relieved. 

“It’s alright. I think Roman is just fine though.” 

Janus laughed nervously, “I’d beg to differ…”

\-----

“Aww, look at you, cute little trash panda.” Said Patton picking up a raccoon.

“Patton, no!” Yelled Virgil, tackling Patton. Roman face palmed while Remus snickered. 

The “trash panda” clawed a Patton. It bit and scratched; things you would expect from a wild animal. However, it still caused Patton to cry. 

“PATTON, PUT IT DOWN, IT COULD HAVE RABIES!” Said Virgil, still wrestling with Patton for the raccoon.

“We need to leave, now. Janus and Logan are trying to have a nice night and this-” Roman gestured around wildly to emphasize his point, “-is not helping.” The rest could commend Roman for at least _trying_ to act responsibly but it just wasn’t working out 

Remus was cackling at this point. He could barely contain his laughter. 

“Shut up.” Said Roman as he pushed Remus a little too hard, more than he meant to. And he sent Remus crashing into several garbage cans.

“Wait- no- shit, fuck.” Sputtered Roman. Oh god, he was making this all worse.

As Remus got the bright idea to start banging the trash lids together and Virgil tried to wrestle the raccoon away from Patton, Roman realized just how much they needed Logan and Janus. 

\----

Janus had managed to survive getting Logan to the stargazing spot he’d planned for them to see.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Janus asked tiredly. Logan smiled and said, ‘“Yes, I did. Thank you, Janus.” 

“I love you.” Said Janus, a dopey grin on his face.

“I love you too.” Said Logan gently bumping noses with Janus. Janus giggled a bit. 

“Can I sit on your lap?” Asked Janus, just wanting to rest against his loving boyfriend. Logan swept Janus into his lap as Janus laid his head on Logan’s chest. Logan wrapped his arms around Janus, keeping him secure in his embrace.

Logan soothingly ran his fingers through Janus’s soft locks.

“Look at me.” Said Logan softly, barely above a whisper. Janus stared into his eyes, getting hopelessly lost in them. 

“Why were you worried all night?” Asked Logan, concern dripping from his voice.

“Nothing, just worried about Roman.” Which wasn’t a total lie but not the truth either.

Logan’s expression softened, “You don’t have to lie to me.” Janus dug his head into the cook of Logan’s neck.

“I saw Roman, Remus, Patton, and Virgil doing some… questionable things and I didn’t want to worry you about them and ruin our night.” 

Logan laughed a bit.

“That’s it? Dearest, you’ve been spending too much time with Virgil. I see Roman and the others doing very questionable things all the time, I could ignore it for a night.” Said Logan, tilting Janus’s head up towards his. 

Janus chuckled nervously, “I suppose you’re right. I guess I ruined our date by trying to not ruin our date. Sorry about that.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything. I still had a fun night. Next time, just tell me, okay?” 

Janus nodded fervently. 

Logan kissed him, softly and slowly. Janus gripped his sweater roughly, seeing stars; damn Logan was a good kisser. Janus peppered Logan’s face in kisses, causing Logan to laugh heartily and capture Janus’s lips again. Logan touched their foreheads together and said, “I love you more than anything, dearest.”

They sat there for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence under the starlight. Logan would sometimes point out specific constellations and Janus would either marvel at it or make a terrible pun that caused Logan to groan. 

It was perfect. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic is sorta based on the Pompeii exhibit my mom and I visited last month lmao.


End file.
